Jurassic World: The Lost Park
by AppleJackGirl
Summary: I was searching through some old notebooks and found the first Jurassic World fanfiction I had ever written. I guess you could say it started this whole Jurassic fanfic storyline. Sorry if it's a little…bad.


After the incident at Jurassic World, John Hammond who now lives in Portland, Oregon is sick and dying. He has also lost most control of Ingen due to Jurassic Worlds incident. He decided to send Ingen's specialized team to Isla Nublar. Ingen's specialized team was named Team Alpha Alpha One consists of Joey the Team Leader and Hunter, Blaine the Hunter Assistant, Robby the Chief Mechanic, Scotty the Doctor, John the Field Equipment expert, and Erica the photographer and Joey's girlfriend. He will send them knowing Biosyn's CEO will send a mercenary team to the island. Upon arrival Hammond's team will get a full photo record. That record will consist of the dinosaurs in captivity. Hammond will use the pictures for public opinion to try to regain control of Ingen. "This is what Ingen may become if under the wrong leadership." He will claim. Meanwhile the mercenary team will collect the dinosaurs for a facility being built in Portland. "How are the vehicles coming along?" Joey asked as he stepped into a warehouse where Ingen's vehicles are built. They are built by Robby and his engineering crew. "It's going great. I also need to show you something." Robby said. "I present to you the Jungle and Jurassic Explorer." He said as he pointed at two 4x2 trucks with camouflage paint. They had a spare tire in the back and a metal box wielded to both sides of them. The metal boxes were to carry small equipment. "Their only differences would be that the Jurassic Explorer has a camper shell. It also had a towing line, a sunroof and car roof headlights." Robby explained. "That's the Mobile Lab." Robby said as he pointed at another vehicle. "It's a camouflaged R.V. connected to a trailer by a mesh covered accordion connector. Follow me." Robby said as he opened the R.V. door and took Joey inside. "In the R.V. we have a table, mini refrigerator, a bathroom, and triple bunks. They're near the connector on both walls. Basically living essentials. We turned the trailer into a lab." Robby said as he and Joey walked through the connector. "We have a phone, first aid, a glass wall in the far back to observe dinosaurs safely. It hasn't been placed yet but anyway, we have a table with a lamp connected to it that can be strapped to the side, we have microscopes, drawers, computers, chairs that are bolted to the floor. Basically lab essentials and it all runs on solar power. I also based the vehicles off of the vehicles Eddie Carr used on Isla Sorna." Robby said. "How long do you think it will take to finish?" Joey asked. "About a week or so." Robby said. "One problem we have to be on the island in a week." Joey said. "W…WHAT! How are we supposed to finish in less than a week? John hasn't even field tested anything nor are we fully supplied." Robby said frantically. A few days later Joey, Blaine, Robby, Scotty, John and Erica were in a CH-47 Chinook. That Chinook had the Mobile Lab anchored to its hull. Two other Chinooks followed the first. One carried the Jurassic explorer and the other carried the Jungle explorer. While everyone was getting ready Blaine tightened his lucky Chicago Bulls hat. "Wow." Erica said as she looked out a window. When everyone else looked they saw the tropical island of Isla Nublar. A few minutes later the Chinooks began to descend. Once the Mobile Lab was on the ground the Chinook released its anchor cable. The other Chinooks did the same and left. The first Chinook landed and a ramp at the rear of the fuselage opened downward. That ramp allowed Joey, Blaine, Robby, Scotty, John, and Erica to leave. They drove their vehicles to their campsite which was a cliff that overlooked the ocean. When they arrived Joey parked the Mobile Lab next to the cliff and got out with Erica. Blaine and Robby parked then got out of the Jurassic explorer. Scotty and John parked and got out of the Jungle explorer. "This Lindstradt rifle is a weapon that uses a canister of carbon dioxide. It uses it to propel a subsonic flugar-impact delivery dart. That dart is loaded with the enhanced venom of Conus Purpurascens, the south sea cone shell. It's the most powerful neurotoxin in the world. It acts within a two-thousandth of a second. That makes it faster than the nerve-conduction velocity. The animal is down before it feels the prick of the dart." Joey explained as he got his gun ready. "That gun reminds me of Eddie." Robby said. Then the team heard propellers. When they looked they saw dark green ferries carrying men, vehicles, and supplies. "It says Biosyn on the side of those ships. I…I don't get it. Biosyn sent a team!" Blaine said in disbelief as he looked into his binoculars. Half an hour after Biosyn's team arrived and set up camp Joey, Blaine, Robby, Scotty, John, and Erica were up on a ledge. They were recording the grazing herbivores. Then out of the trees came Biosyn in their vehicles. Scared herbivores ran while Biosyn's team joyfully shot them with tranquilizer darts. Then after they harshly took the dinosaurs down they put them into cages. While that happened Erica took photos. That night Joey, Blaine, and Erica went to Biosyn's basecamp. They went in the Jurassic explorer. Robby, Scotty, and John followed the Jurassic explorer in the Jungle explorer. When they arrived they hid themselves and the trucks. They hid behind some large rocks near the top of a waterfall. "I say we help those dinosaurs." Joey said as he pulled out bolt cutters from his backpack. Once they were able to sneak inside the camp they heard two Biosyn hunters talking. "How much tranquilization did you give the Triceratops?!" One of the hunters asked while pointing at a sick Triceratops in a cage. "I…I'm sorry. I thought it was a Stegosaurus." The other hunter said. "Hey who are you?" The hunter said when he saw them. As they were about to attack Joey knocked them out. Then he cut the lock on the Triceratops cage. Erica began taking photos of the caged dinosaurs. Scotty helped the Triceratops while the others unlocked the Gallimimus cage. Then two Biosyn scouts saw them. Joey opened the Gallimimus cage door and the Gallimimus charged at the two scouts. "LOOK OUT FOR THE GUTULOWMINIMUS!" One scout screamed as he jumped into a nearby bush. "Dude. It's Gallimimus. Learn their names." The other screamed as he jumped into the same bush. As Joey freed the Stegosaurus the two scouts returned. Joey opened the Stegosaurus cage door and the Stegosaurus charged at the two scouts. "THEY FREED THE BIGOSAURUS!" One of the scouts screamed. "How did you get this job anyway? You don't even know any of these dinosaurs' names." The other scout screamed as he ran after his friend. A Biosyn mechanic came running out from behind some tents. Then came the Triceratops close behind. After they freed all the dinosaurs Scotty noticed something. It was an injured baby Tyrannosaurus rex. He, Blaine, Robby, John, and Erica took it in the Jungle explorer back to the lab. Joey stayed back and watched the dinosaurs destroy Biosyn's basecamp. At the Mobile Lab John opened the lab door, Blaine helped Scotty carry the baby rex into the lab, Robby set up the table with a lamp, and Erica got the first aid. "It has a rip in its leg." Scotty said after he set the baby rex down on the table and turned on the lamp. At that point it started raining. As Scotty was finishing stitching up the baby rex they heard a loud crunch. Then they saw a crushed Jungle explorer go rolling off the cliff. There was a low growl and everyone looked at a window on the other side of the lab. They saw an adult Tyrannosaurus with scars on the right side of her neck looking in. "She only wants her infant." Scotty said as he slowly picked up the baby rex and slowly walked toward the lab door. Robby strapped the table to its side. Scotty opened the door and let the baby rex free. The Tyrannosaurus left to put her infant back in the nest. Scotty sat on a lab chair and let out a sigh of relief. Then Blaine put on his hat. As the Tyrannosaurus rex was walking back to the lab she swung her tail and shattered the R.V. windshield. "What was that?" Blaine asked. Then the Tyrannosaurus pushed its head against the lab's side. She lifted it to where it was on its four side wheels. The Tyrannosaurus stopped and the lab fell back onto all eight wheels. As that happened every loose content including Blaine, Robby, Scotty, John, and Erica were thrown around. The Tyrannosaurus pushed its head against the side of the lab once again. She did it with more force and rolled the lab onto its ceiling. The accordion connector's length allowed its pathway to remain open when it twisted. In the lab loose contents flew out of the drawers and cabinets, the computers and microscopes fell and broke, the phone unhooked and hung by its wire, the first aid flew and everything fell out. "She's back and angry!" Blaine screamed as he grabbed his AK-47 and strapped it to his back. Robby and Scotty ran to the door and tried to open it but it was jammed shut. Then the Tyrannosaurus began pushing the R.V.'s front toward the cliff. "She's pushing us over the cliff." John said as he looked out a window. By that time the lab was three fourths off the cliff. "HOLD ONTO SOMETHING!" John yelled. Blaine grabbed a cabinet door, Robby and Scotty grabbed the lab door, John and Erica grabbed lab chairs. The Tyrannosaurus pushed the R.V. once more and the entire lab went hanging off the cliff. As she left all the loose contents fell to the very back. The broken contents cracked the glass wall when they hit it. At one point the glass wall shattered and the loose contents fell out of the lab. When Joey arrived he saw the Mobile Lab was going to slide off the cliff. He got out of the Jurassic explorer and put on his raincoat. Then he ran to the front of the truck. Joey pulled the towing line to the R.V.'s towing bar. It was tricky because it was still raining and Joey kept slipping in the mud. He was able to hook the towing line to the R.V.'s towing bar. Joey ran back to the Jurassic explorer and opened one of the metal boxes. Then he pulled out a flashlight and turned it on. Next he ran to the R.V. and tried to open the door but it was jammed. Then he noticed the shattered windshield so he hopped through it. "Is anyone alive?" Joey asked as he walked toward the connector. "Was that you Joey?" Erica asked. Joey ran the rest of the way to the connector. When he got there he looked down into the lab and saw his team mates. "Is there anything you need?" Joey asked. "We need rope." Robby said. "On it." Joey said. Joey ran to the eating table and put his flashlight on it. Then he hopped through the windshield and ran back to the metal box. Joey pulled out some rope and tied one end of the rope to a tree. He carried the other end to the windshield and threw it into the R.V. He climbed into the R.V. and picked up the rope. He ran to the back and threw it into the lab for everyone to climb up. Joey grabbed his flashlight and hopped out through the windshield. When he did he saw the Jurassic explorer was slowly sliding. It to the cliff's edge with the R.V. Joey ran to the truck door but when he grabbed the handle he slipped. Joey fell from running in the mud. He got back up, opened the door and got in. Then he put it in reverse and pressed the gas hoping to save the Mobile Lab. Since it was still raining and the Jurassic explorer was in 2x2 mode it wasn't getting a lot of traction in the mud. Joey flipped a switch below the radio to turn on 4x4 mode. As the tires were beginning to gain traction the Tyrannosaurus returned. First she looked at the sunroof and saw Joey. Joey immediately recognized her. "Rexy?" Joey said as he looked up at the Tyrannosaurus from Jurassic park. Rexy pulled off the car roof headlights which tore the sunroof off with it. Pieces of the shattered sunroof fell on Joey. Then she tore off the front half of the passenger side. Joey wedged his flashlight into the gas petal to hold it down. Then he began scrambling into the back to grab his Lindstradt rifle. Just as he did she bit his raincoat and lifted him up. Joey dropped his rifle so he pulled his arms out of the raincoat sleeves. He fell back into the Jurassic explorer. Then he grabbed his rifle and ran for the trees. Joey accidentally kicked the flashlight off the gas petal. Scotty who was the first one to get into the R.V. grabbed his teddy bear off his bunk. Then he got on his knees and tried to help everyone up. With no one pressing the gas petal what was left of the Jurassic explorer slowly slid. It was sliding to the cliff's edge. After the R.V.'s four back wheels slid off the edge the Jurassic explorer couldn't hold the weight. Both vehicles slid off the cliffs edge and exploded at the bottom. Scotty was startled by the sudden movement and fell. He grabbed the rope with one hand and held his teddy by the other. He didn't grab the rope tight enough. Scotty pushed everyone else downward until he had a good grip. When he did he put his teddy's arm in his mouth so he could climb using both arms. As they were almost to the top Scotty saw a hand reach down. He grabbed it and was pulled up. When Blaine, Robby, John, and Erica were pulled up the four saw it was Joey and the survivors of the other team. "How do we get off the island?" Blaine asked. Then the other team leader stepped forward. "It would have been easy if you hadn't sabotaged our camp." He said "We came here to watch. You came here to strip the place." Blaine snapped back. "I know you. You're Lewis Dodgson from Biosyn. Twenty years ago I was in Costa Rica vacationing from my job at Jurassic park. I overheard you convincing Dennis Nedry to steal our embryos. You're lucky I didn't know Hammond's phone number." Joey said. "Can we go? This place is freaking me out." A scout said. At the same time the conversation went on a Biosyn scout snuck up behind Scotty. The scout scared him. Scotty was so frightened he ran and accidentally dropped his teddy bear. The Biosyn scout caught the teddy bear and started nuzzling it. When Scotty saw it was a Biosyn scout who scared him he started chasing the scout to retrieve his teddy bear. At one point he tackled the scout and grabbed his teddy bear. Then he and the scout noticed the two teams were leaving. They got up and ran to catch up with them. At dusk the next day the teams found the withered Jurassic world gate. "That seems like a long walk." John said as he looked at the old bridge that the monorail ran on. The bridge was also surrounded by an artificial lake. "It's getting dark. I suggest we take refuge in the Innovation Center." Erica said when they got off the bridge. That night Biosyn's team used anything they had salvaged as beds. They used their backpacks as pillows and jackets as blankets. They also shared with Blaine, Robby, Scotty, John, and Erica. While everyone slept Joey kept watch. The next day after everyone woke up the two teams began looking. They were looking for a radio to call for help. "Found one! I'm not sure it works." Joey yelled from inside a tipped over Jurassic world truck. Everyone crowded around Joey as he pulled a satellite phone out of a glove compartment. Then he began pressing numbers. After he had pressed talk there was silence. "Hello. You've reached Hammond mansion." The butler said when he picked up the phone. "Let me speak to Hammond." Joey said. "Who is this?" The butler asked. "My name is Joey. I'm an old friend of Hammond." Joey said. Joey could hear the butler giving Hammond the phone. "How's the mission?" John Hammond asked. "We lost all our equipment so we teamed up with Biosyn's team to better our chance of survival." Joey explained. "Thankfully I still have several loyal employees at Ingen. I'm sending a chopper. Meet it at the old parks helipad." John Hammond said. "Alright." Joey said and hung up. "Let's head toward the helipad." Joey said as he climbed out of the truck. After that the two teams left. A few hours later they found a withered facility marked with the Jurassic world logo. "It says personnel use only." Scotty said as he read an old sign on the door. "Who cares? There's no one here." Lewis said as he went in. So everyone else went in. "Jackpot." Lewis said. Everywhere everyone looked there were shelves filled with amber. Inside the amber were mosquitos. "You're staying with me." Joey said to Lewis. Another room was filled with round environmental tables covered in dinosaur eggs. "Joey you might want to come look at this." Scotty said. Joey walked over to the table Scotty was standing by. He read the old paper on a clipboard. "Indominus Aegypticus." Joey read. "Ingen tried to birth an Indominus rex with Spinosaurus D.N.A." Scotty said. "Wow." Erica said as she walked up with her camera and took a picture. "Aren't you just the cutest little thing?" A scout said as he walked into another room. A few minutes later there was a scream. "They're eating me!" Everyone ran to where the scream came from. When they arrived they saw a dying scout being eaten by a Compsognathus pack. Most of the Compsognathus looked up. They started running toward the two teams. "Run!" John screamed and the two teams ran for the doors. As one mechanic began to run he slipped. The Compsognathus started eating him. The mechanic turned over and started pulling them off. Then he threw them but no matter what they came back. Once the two teams were outside Joey started walking. He was headed the way they were headed and the two teams followed. Then they headed into a small forest area. An hour later they heard a noise and something run through some nearby shrubbery. The two teams stopped. "What was that?" Robby asked. "I don't know." Joey replied as he pulled out his Lindstradt rifle. Everyone else did the same. Then a Dilophosaurus came out from behind the shrubbery. It walked up to one of the scouts and seemed to be interested in him. "Aren't you the cutest thing?" The scout said as he got close to it. Then the Dilophosaurus began hissing. At the same time two flaps, one on each side of its head, spread out. "Get away from that thing!" Joey said as he dropped his Lindstradt rifle and tried to pull the scout away. By the time he was half way there the Dilophosaurus spit its venom. The venom splattered over the scout's eyes. He screamed in pain as he tried to rub off the venom. As that happened Joey picked up his Lindstradt rifle. Then the rest of the Dilophosaurus herd came into view. "Run!" Blaine said. Joey fired his Lindstradt rifle but missed so he also ran. As the two teams ran some of the Dilophosaurus followed for a little bit. Then they walked back to the herd. The rest of the herd bit the blind scout's legs and pulled them back. That caused him to fall. The Dilophosaurus herd began eating him. A few hours after they got out of the forest the two teams headed into grass. The grass was up to their chins. Then everyone heard a scream. When they turned around they saw a hunter viciously pulled under. Then a raptor with a scar on its left eye jumped out of the grass. It landed on a hunter and started eating him. "Raptors!" Erica screamed. Biosyn's team started running back the way they came. "What are they doing?" John asked. "Don't worry about what they're doing just run." Scotty said. At one point after they left the long grass they found an electrical fence. Where the road went through it the electrical fence was a cube shape. On the two open sides there were double doors. The team ran and stopped once they were inside. Blaine quickly closed the first double doors just as the scarred one slammed into it. When the rest of the raptors arrived the scarred one barked an order. Then they all started searching for a way in. "Let's get out of here before they do find a way in." Joey said as he opened the second double doors. When they arrive at the helipad there was an Ingen chopper waiting for them. A few minutes after taking off they were flying over the east dock. Erica spotted the other team. "Hey guys. Look down there." Erica said as she opened the sliding door. When everyone looked they saw the other team. They were loading a tranquilized Spinosaurus into a large cargo ship. Then it's tranquilized baby into a helicopter. That night the Ingen chopper landed in Ingen Air Field. Everyone packed into Joey's 1992 Jeep Wrangler Sahara. Joey drove to the Portland Docks and everyone got out of the jeep. It was foggy but they could still see. They saw a lot of Biosyn workers standing on the pier. Lewis had a microphone talking about their mission's disaster, finishing the facility, the arrival of their largest specimen, and the possible building of Jurassic Portland. Then someone in the crowd screamed. Out of the fog came the cargo ship at full speed. Everyone ran away as it tore through the pier then stopped. Joey, Blaine, Robby, Scotty, John, and Erica climbed aboard with Lewis and a few Biosyn workers. "Where's the crew?" A Biosyn worker asked. "Everywhere." Joey said as he picked up a sailors arm. Then a few gunshots came from the bridge. Everyone ran to see what happened. When they arrived they saw Blaine holding his AK-47, a dead Dilophosaurus on the floor and in the far left corner there was a dead captain. "What happened?" John asked. "When I came up here I saw the Dilophosaurus eating the captain. When it tried to attack me I shot it." Blaine replied. "Let's check the cargo hold." A Biosyn worker said. "No! Wait!" Joey and Lewis said as a Biosyn worker picked up the cargo holds control pad. When she pressed the open button the Spinosaurus burst out of the cargo hold. Biosyn workers started running and jumping off board. Joey, Blaine, Robby, Scotty, John, Erica, and Lewis hid inside the bridge until it left toward the city. "Where is its baby?" Joey asked. "It's at the facility on Broadway and Glendale." He said. "Robby grab the controller and press close when I give the signal. Blaine can you fire a Lindstradt rifle?" Joey asked. "Yeah." Blaine said. "Okay. As soon as the Spinosaurus is in the cargo hold shoot its neck." Joey ordered as he handed Blaine his Lindstradt rifle. Then he and Erica got into his jeep and drove to Broadway and Glendale. They broke into the facility, stole the baby Spinosaurus and loaded it into the jeep. Joey and Erica easily found the Spinosaurus attacking a super market. "Hey over here!" Joey yelled but it paid no attention. "It needs to know we have its baby." Erica said. "That's not going to be hard." Joey said as he started pestering the baby Spinosaurus. The minute it started making noises the Spinosaurus turned around. When it saw its infant Joey drove away so it roared at the car and followed. Joey drove to the docks. Joey and Erica both got out with the baby and let it free in the cargo hold. Then they ran to where Blaine, Robby, Scotty, and John were waiting. Lewis went into the cargo hold and tried to catch the baby Spinosaurus. As he cornered it and was about to catch it the Spinosaurus arrived. As Lewis turned around the baby ran to its parent. "Hello if you would be a good…dinosaur and let me go. Umm…" He said as he backed into the corner. The Spinosaurus pushed its baby toward him. It wanted it to make its first kill. The baby Spinosaurus jumped on Lewis and started eating him. Lewis screamed in fear and pain as Robby pressed the button. The cargo hold began to close. When the Spinosaurus raised its head to roar Blaine shot its neck. Then the cargo hold closed. Blaine handed Joey his Lindstradt rifle. Joey dropped off Blaine, Robby, Scotty, and John at their homes. Then he and Erica drove home and watched the news. The news was about what will later be known as the Portland incident. Back on Isla Nublar, in the facility, past the mosquitos preserved in amber, in the dinosaur nursery an egg cracks and a piece falls off. It cracks more and more pieces fall off. Pretty soon a baby Indominus Aegypticus crawls out into its new world and roars. Ten years after the Portland incident Joey was sitting in a library reading a book on dinosaurs. Then a couple sat at his table. "Hello sir. I'm Cody and this is my wife Diana. You don't know us and we don't know you. My wife and I come here once a week. Every time we come we see you reading a book on dinosaurs. I guess you know a lot about them." Cody said. "I do." Joey replied. "Well our anniversary is coming up and we wanted to do something spectacular for it." Cody said. "Something once in a lifetime." Diana added. "So I chartered my plane to fly us over Isla Nublar and we want you to be our guide." Cody said. "We're willing to pay you as much as you need." Diana said. "I'll be your guide but you don't have to pay me. Would you mind if I brought a friend?" Joey asked. "No." Cody replied. "By the way we didn't get your name." Cody said. "It's Joey." Joey replied. A few days later Joey awoke to Blaine shaking his shoulder. They were onboard a private jet with Manny the pilot, Lucas the co-pilot, Anthony the mercenary weapon specialist and Cody with Diana. "We're here." Blaine said. Joey looked out his window but all he could see were clouds. Then he saw the lush, green, tropical island of Isla Nublar. The plane descended and leveled out fifty feet above the trees. "There is a place we can land up ahead. I'm going to put her down." Manny said. "Okay." Cody said. "Wait. You can't land here." Joey said unable to believe what was happening. Cody turned back to him. "Joey if you'll sit tight we will explain everything." Cody said. "I was told this was an aerial tour." Bolting from his seat Joey sprang toward the cockpit. He would wrestle the controls from the pilots if he had to. "Joey sit down." Blaine said. Anthony grabbed Joey and pulled him back. Joey started to fight back but Anthony's punch knocked him out. Joey awoke in his seat. "Don't tell me we landed." Joey said to Blaine who was standing over him. "I think there searching for somebody." Blaine said as he helped Joey up and out of the plane. When Joey was out of the plane he looked around. They were in an open area surrounded by jungle. Toward the front of the plane Manny, Lucas, and Anthony were going through a few bags. They were arming themselves with rifles and pistols. Then they disappeared into the forest. Blaine pulled out his AK-47 and ran to catch up. Near the wing of the plane Diana was shouting. "Brad!" she shouted multiple times. "I am so…" Before Cody could finish a fearsome roar followed by gun shots came from the forest. Blaine, Lucas, and Manny came running out of the forest and began pushing everyone into the plane. "What about Anthony?" Cody asked. "Tony is a professional. He can handle the situation." Manny replied. Then another fearsome roar followed by a scream came from the forest. When everyone sat down Manny and Lucas frantically started the engines. As the plane was going down the open area Anthony came limping out of the forest. "Help!" Anthony screamed but the plane kept going. "What are you doing? That's Anthony." Diana said. Anthony began running when a large shadow fell over him. With brutal speed an enormous Indominus Aegypticus seized him in its massive jaws. "What is that thing?" Blaine asked as the plane took off. It appeared to clear the Indominus Aegypticus but there was an angry roar. Then Anthony was thrown in front of the plane. Blood splattered on the cockpit windshield. Cody looked out his window and saw body parts go flying into the engines. The out-of-control jet went down and crashed through the jungle. As it tore through the trees the wings, tail fin, and landing gear ripped off. At one point it settled it the jungle canopy. While Lucas tried to send an S.O.S. over his phone Manny went into the passenger section. He checked everyone for injuries but all of them were minor. Then the Indominus Aegypticus looked through the bloody windshield. It saw Lucas and he saw it. Lucas struggled to unbuckle as the Indominus Aegypticus tore off the cockpits front half. Then it ate Lucas along with his seat. Next it jammed its snout into the plane so everyone rushed to the back to escape the same fate. In the rush Diana tripped and the Indominus Aegypticus found her an easy target. As it was about to bite down on her Blaine pulled out his AK-47 and shot its eye. Joey wished he could help but he left his Lindstradt rifle in a closet near the cockpit. The Indominus Aegypticus pulled its snout out of the plane and roared. The plane tipped backward and fell to the jungle floor. The planes closet opened releasing all its contents including Joey's Lindstradt rifle. Joey dove for his rifle, loaded it and shot the Indominus Aegypticus. In two-thousandth of a second the Indominus Aegypticus was asleep. Blaine looked at Cody's seat and saw his raptor claw sticking out. We better leave before sleeping beauty wakes up." Manny said. "How did it do that?" Cody asked. "This is a weapon that uses a canister of carbon dioxide to propel a subsonic flugar-impact delivery dart that is loaded with the enhanced venom of Conus Purpurascens, the south sea cone shell. It's the most powerful neurotoxin in the world. It acts within a two-thousandth of a second making it faster than the nerve-conduction velocity. The animal is down before it feels the prick of the dart." Joey explained. "Wow." Cody said. "Its custom made." Joey said proudly. Then Joey started heading in the direction away from the open area. "I say we go this way." Joey said and the others followed. At one point after walking a long way they found a concrete slab holding up a withered electrical fence. "Why is this fence so tall?" Cody asked. "So it can hold in that thing." Manny replied. "The power has been off for years. I wonder why it hasn't figured out." Joey said as he climbed through the fencing. After everyone else climbed through Joey got on the ground and started looking for something. Then Diana stumbled over something. "You found it." Joey said as he ran over to where Diana had stumbled. "Found what?" Diana asked. "This." Joey said as he uncovered an old track. "It is the track that Jurassic park's tour vehicles followed." Joey said. "How do you know?" Blaine asked. "I worked at Jurassic park before I became team leader." Joey said. "Team leader of what?" Cody asked. "I suggest we look for Jurassic world, call for help, and get out of here." Blaine said. "Our best chance is to follow this track." Joey said. "Team leader of what?" Cody demanded. "That information is classified." Joey said. At dusk they arrived at the entrance of Jurassic world. "What do we do now?" Diana asked when they got off the monorail bridge. "I do the same thing I did ten years ago." Joey said as he started looking for something in the trees. "After ten years the jungle has already reclaimed most of this park." Blaine said. "What are you looking for?" Diana asked. "Found it." Joey said as he got into a tipped over Jurassic world truck. Everyone huddled around Joey as he tried to turn on an old satellite phone but it never turned on. "It's dead." Joey said. "What do we do know?" Diana asked as Joey exited the truck. "We stay in the Innovation Center." Blaine said. When they arrived at the Innovation Center Cody tried to open the doors but they were rusted shut. "It won't open." Cody said. "Step back." Blaine said. The minute Cody stepped back Blaine kicked the door as hard as he could and the door went flying open. "Do you remember that dinosaur that attacked the plane?" Joey asked as he turned to Blaine. "I remember it." Blaine replied. "I don't remember the scientist at Jurassic park making it. Maybe Jurassic world made it and after the incident it called one of the old paddocks home." Joey said. "I don't remember seeing it ten years ago." Blaine said. "It's a large island there could be millions of Jurassic world species." Joey said as he and everyone else settled in for the night. "Blaine. LOOK OUT!" Joey screamed as he suddenly woke up the next day. Blaine quickly grabbed his AK-47 and looked for the intruder. Then he realized there wasn't one. He looked at Joey and saw he was breathing hard. "Are you okay?" Blaine asked. "I had a dream that we were in the facility from ten years ago. We were watching an egg hatch. Then a baby dinosaur similar to the plane attacker crawled out. It attacked you." Joey explained. "Do you think that dinosaur is the unhatched...?" Blaine paused. "I think it is the unhatched Indominus Aegypticus." Joey replied. By that point everyone began waking up. A little later they heard a phone ring from inside a pile of dinosaur dung. Joey began searching it for the phone. A few hours later he pulled out Lucas's phone. "It's definitely Indominus Aegypticus dung." Joey said as he pulled out Lucas's skull. Then Joey began pressing numbers. After he had pressed talk there was silence. "Hello. You have reached International Genetics Corporation. How can we help?" A man asked. "This is leader of Team Alpha One. I am stuck on Isla Nublar with another team member and a few civilians. Our exact location is the Jurassic world Innovation Center. I am requesting immediate evacuation." Joey said. "I'm pulling up your profile." The man asked. "What's your I.D. name?" He asked. "Joey Adame Wood." Joey answered. "What about your I.D. number?" The man asked. "4604040031." Joey replied. "What is your team position? Oops you already said that." The man said. "What is your specialty?" He asked. "I'm the hunter." Joey answered. "Alright that chopper is on its way." The man said. "Great." Joey replied. "One question. How did you get there?" He asked. "It's a long story." Joey said. When he hung up he thought he saw a bird like figure run through the trees. After waiting an hour the chopper finally arrived. Cody and Diana were first on. Then Manny and Blaine. Joey was last on. When the chopper was about two feet off the ground a raptor pack began attacking the chopper. While Joey and Blaine shot at them Joey noticed the alpha male had a blue stripe on top. Then a Spinosaurus being chased by the Indominus Aegypticus came running out of the forest. It attacked the chopper. When it bit the floor where Joey and Blaine had moved from, the Indominus Aegypticus bit its tail. The Indominus Aegypticus pulled the Spinosaurus back. Raptors flew everywhere as the Spinosaurus released the chopper and slammed on the ground. "Mayday! Mayday! We are going down!" The pilot radioed as he tried to gain control over the chopper. At the same time the Spinosaurus was able to knock down the Indominus Aegypticus. The Indominus Aegypticus forced the Spinosaurus off and the Spinosaurus went flying. It crashed into the chopper's tail ant the chopper crashed into the jungle. At one point the propeller jammed and the chopper windshield crashed into a sharp branch. The branch went through the windshield and stabbed the pilot. The chopper turned a little and the same tree scraped the chopper's side. Then the chopper crashed onto the forest floor but stayed on its hull. Injured Manny, Cody, Diana and Blaine came crawling out. Joey came out carrying the injured pilot. "I wish Scotty was here." Blaine said as he tried to perform C.P.R. on the pilot. "Hello? Is anyone there? Hello?" The radio transmitted. "Hello." Joey answered. "Where is the pilot." The radio transmitted. "He is badly injured." Joey replied. "Okay. We are sending a medivac. Meet it at the old park helipad." The radio transmitted. "Okay." Joey said and the survivors left. After walking a long way they found two large doors and one was open. Joey identified it as the old park's visitor center. Manny laid the pilot in a comfortable position, took off his pack and handed out flashlights. Blaine picked up the pilot and the survivors went in. As they were walking Joey kept putting his hand on stuff, closing his eyes and remembered things. After walking a little bit they found the garage where Jeep 18 was still parked. "Hey blai…" Before he could finish a boy holding a crow bar slowly stood up in the driver seat. "Mom! Dad!" He said as he hopped out. "Brad!" Cody and Diana said as they ran up to the boy and hugged him. "Brad?" Joey and Blaine said in confusion. "About that." Cody said. "He told me and Lucas to fly them here. He hired you and Anthony to keep them alive while they looked." Manny said. "No wonder you landed." Joey said angrily. "Hey Joey. Could this be of use?" Blaine asked as he pointed at an old Ford explorer. "Is that a tour vehicle?" Cody asked. "Yes it is." Joey said as he tried to calm down. "It used to run on electricity but I think I can…" Joey said as he hotwired the car. While he hotwired it everyone got in. When the car started the raptor pack came into view. Joey pressed the gas and headed for the helipad while the raptors followed. Twenty minutes later they approached the long grass. Next thing Joey knew was seeing both raptor packs fighting. Joey saw the blue striped one fighting the scarred one while Blaine opened the double doors. When they arrived at the old park helipad an Ingen medivac arrived. Three soldiers exited the medivac and secured the area while the medic took the injured pilot onboard. Joey grabbed his Lindstradt rifle and hopped on. Then Cody, Diana and Brad. Blaine and the three soldiers were last on. Blaine closed the sliding door and the medivac left. A few minutes later one of the soldiers handed Joey a ringing phone. "Hello." Joey said when he answered it. "Joey. You're okay. I've been worried about you." Erica his newly married wife said concerned. "I'm fine. Really." Joey answered. In the background he could hear his son's voice. "Hi." A little voice said. "Hi Jim." Joey said. "Are you almost home? I miss you." Jim said. "Yes I am almost home and I miss you too." Joey answered. "Okay. Bye bye." Jim said and hung up. That night the medivac landed in Ingen Air Field. Joey drove Blaine, Manny, Cody and Diana home. Then he himself drove home. When he opened the house door Jim and Erica came running up and hugged him. Then Joey took Jim upstairs to tell him about the adventure.


End file.
